1. Field
The present disclosure relates to system and method for indoor navigation, and more particularly, to system and method for indoor navigation, which may provide location information of a user indoors based on an image obtained by photographing surrounding environments by using a mobile device provided with a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as mobile devices rapidly develop, many studies have been made on the method of implementing navigation on a mobile device. Conventionally, a GPS was used to estimate an actual movement of a user, which however has serious constraints of space. In other words, since the accuracy of GPS deteriorates indoors and at a downtown area, the conventional method is not available. Since GPS signals are ineffective in indoor environments, many methods using other signals such as WiFi, RFID, Bluetooth, ultrasonic wave, compass, G-meter or the like have been proposed.
However, the method for estimating a location in an indoor space should be improved further.